undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Phillip 'Ph' Horace
This page has been marked for archiving, if this mark is not removed in one month, the page will be protected from edits. Profile Phillip is an elemental, not of water, but of acid. Despite this, he is a geologist, extremely dedicated to his work, and responsible for the artificial creation of two earth elementals:Thera, which he has no knowledge of her existence, and Terrane, who he now considers his daughter. Appearance Phillip is made of substance that looks like water, at first glance. However, upon closer inspection, is more viscous and had a lower clarity than normal water. This substance is quite stable, acting like a normal human body when he’s not making contact with anything. However, if he makes contact with something, his body will bend around it, acting as… Well, a normal liquid. He commonly wears a lab coat with a white t-shirt underneath said coat. He possesses a black tie around his neck, underneath the collar of his lab coat. He wears a pair of rounded glasses, similar to Alphys’. He wears a pair of near-perfect Khakis, with a grey leather belt around them. The few blemishes on his khakis that are identifiable are a few coffee stains and wrinkles. He wears absolutely no socks, but wears a black pair of dress shoes. While this is his most common attire, it can change depending on the situation, becoming more or less formal depending on what the situation calls for. Personality Phillip is a very friendly, respectful man. He is kind and friendly to anyone who decides to approach and talk to him, with the exception of a few gags he pulls with his body matter, such as pretending to be a normal water elemental and shaking one's hands. He's respectful as well to those who are minding their own business, very much so, to the point where he will let a human live peacefully, believing them to be a simple humanoid monster. He is a very caring person towards those he has a deep connection to, such as his family, being protective towards them. However, he isn't so protective he doesn't know when to stop saying no, being flexible enough to let Terrane do certain things on her own, given she had the proper tools and protection to do so, and doesn't feel the need to know about everything in her life. History Phillip was caused when his mother, a water elemental working for the royal scientist at the time, accidentally fell into a pit of multiple acids. While her body was retrieved and separated from the chemicals, she ultimately perished. However, her body reacted to the chemicals in a… Strange way. A part of her body sectioned off, and became Phillip Horace. From there, he was taken care of by random scientists, never staying with any one person for too long. He went from guardian to guardian, never establishing any real connection. However, he spent a large amount of time in laboratories. This gave him ample time to read, and learn. He soon became obsessed with geology. From then on, he became what people considered an academically gifted child, becoming a geologist at the age of 22. He went on to work with some of the highest-ranking scientists, even those like Alphys. However, he soon found himself growing lonely. Without any emotional attachments from his childhood, he found himself to be completely alone. He soon found a way to remedy this problem:Try to create someone to have a connection to. So, he made a way to channel magical energy into any object and create an elemental out of it, as long as it were natural. So, he brought the machine out, to a small plot of land in Waterfall, activated it, and waited. And waited… And waited. For at least an hour, he waited… But nothing happened. He left, knowing the machine failed… Or did it? So, he worked. For a solid 21 years, he worked on perfecting the machine. He figured out that, for it to work, the environment needed to be perfect… He needed everything to remain at one locked point… And after 21 years of working, testing, experimenting… He found the perfect conditions. And so, he went to work, setting up the machine, and waiting… And this time, it worked, creating a woman he named Terrane. And then, just 7 days later, the eighth fallen human arrived in the Underground. Relations *??? (Unknown daughter) *Terrane (Daughter) Trivia *Phillip prefers to be called 'Ph' * Phillip’s nickname is a reference to the pH scale, the scale used to determine if a substance is acidic or basic. *Phillip’s pH ranges between how deep into his body it is, ranging from his surface, being 5-6 pH, to his inner chest, being 1.7 pH. *Making contact with Ph’s body liquid produces a harsh burning sensation, along with leaving marks. Credit Aidan for the idea Category:Male Category:Elemental Category:OC Category:User;Fredbear and freinds